rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiple Choice
Multiple Choice is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 262nd episode overall. It aired on September 15th, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Carolina Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle *Various soldiers New Republic *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith *Kimball *Various soldiers Space Pirates *Locus *Felix *Various soldiers *Jackson *Control (Mentioned only) Plot While in contact with the Reds and Blues, Locus and Felix, who are stationed near one of the radio jammer stations, inform the group of the convergence between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus at Armonia, and any chances of rescuing them is futile. The two mercenaries then give the Blood Gulch Crew a chance to save themselves, and explain that if they teleport back to Crash Site Bravo there will be a ship waiting for them there. Naturally, the Blood Gulch Crew don't believe them, but are soon convinced when they spot the transport Locus specified leaving the fueling station. With the group still distrustful of them, Locus and Felix assure them that Control is willing to let them live if they never speak of the Space Pirates' actions. They then give the group one hour to respond, before ending their transmission. Meanwhile, the New Republic infiltrate the Chorus capital city Armonia, where squad leaders Palomo, Bitters, Smith, and Jensen move up a group of rebels. Unbeknownst to them, several cloaked mercenaries keep a close eye on them nearby, making sure that nobody escapes the city alive. Back at the fueling station, the Reds and Blues contemplate over the choices they have. Epsilon states that they can teleport to a remote location on Chorus and lay low for awhile until they find a way to bring down Control and the mercs; however, they will be unable to stop the two Chorus armies from killing each other. With the group feeling unsure about the choice, Epsilon suggests that if Locus and Felix are telling the truth, they teleport back to the canyon and fly home. Still feeling unsure, Epsilon makes a final suggestion: that they teleport to the radio jammer, shut it down, fight off the mercenaries, and contact the two Chorus armies before they battle. However, due to the amount of weapons and equipment the Space Pirates possess, most of them may not return alive. Because of this, Wash suggests that only he, Carolina, and Epsilon go fight the Space Pirates while the remaining Reds and Blues take the ride home. Although the others are reluctant to leave them behind, Dr. Grey acknowledges that the war is ultimately not their responsibility as they have already accomplished their goals, and suggests that they all take this opportunity to leave. Meanwhile, back at Armonia, Kimball and several other rebels venture deeper into the city, when suddenly, the city sectors and roadblocks become locked up, trapping the New Republic inside. As Kimball and her team try to escape, they are quickly intercepted by Feds. To make matters worse, more Federal Army soldiers surround the other rebel groups, including Jensen, Palomo, Smith, and Bitters, with Doyle and his men cornering Kimball and her comrades. Transcript To be written... Gallery 12 17 00001.png Armonia S12E17.png 12 17 00003.png 12 17 00005.png 12 17 00006.png 12 17 00008.png 12 17 00009.png Trivia *Bitters' first name is revealed to be Antoine. *Palomo yelling, "It's a trap!" is a reference to the popular line spoken by Admiral Ackbar in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *The episode's title references the multiple choices the Blood Gulch Crew make over their current situation involving the Chorus Civil War. Video S12E17 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12